


Merlin’s Suspicions

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Red Shoes And The Seven Dwarfs, Red Shoes and 7 Dwarfs, Red Shoes and Seven Dwarfs, Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Snow White got very surprised with Merlin's talent of reading the information by people’s lips, but then she thought that it must have been one of his knowledge. He used to be a famous hero and he was greatly trained to stand and fight against any kind of evil.
Relationships: Merlin/Snow White, Snow White/Merlin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	Merlin’s Suspicions

**Merlin’s Suspicions**

The royal couple of White Kingdom was having a picnic on a Saturday evening. They were enjoying spending time together. It was a late spring and everything was drowning in green colours and flowers.

Merlin was lying at Snow White’s soft lap with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the special atmosphere of peace, love and calmness in his allegiant wife’s company. The girl was sitting on a covering, while reading a book and chewing a delicious red apple. She thought that her husband was asleep on her knees, but he suddenly asked her a question.

“Why do you need to see a royal doctor, sweetheart?” he said in a concerned voice.

Snow White chocked with a little piece of her apple.

“It’s not like you to have secrets from me, but what do you hide from me, Snow White?!” he stood up from her lap and looked at her face tensely and intently.

Merlin was afraid to find out that his dearly beloved girl could be seriously ill. She had been so pale and exhausted lately. The young man started to muse about inviting the famous doctor from his home kingdom to examine Snow White’s health condition, but she was too sweet and innocent to cause her family any troubles. She didn’t want to make any of her loved ones worried, so she kept her illness a secret. The only doctor she trusted was her family doctor, but even while being good friends with him, Snow White didn’t ask the royal medic scientist for help too often. 

When the girl cleared her throat and returned her function of breathing, she looked up at her destined man and asked him curiously about how he had found out about her need to visit a doctor.

“I read your lips when you and the maid were having a conversation an hour ago. You even took some distance so that I couldn’t hear what you were talking about,” the young man answer was calm yet determined.

Snow White got very surprised with his talent of reading the information by people’s lips, but then she thought that it must have been one of his knowledge. He used to be a famous hero and he was greatly trained to stand and fight against any kind of evil.

The girl bit her lip in hard thoughts. Yes, she asked the kid-maid to help her contact the royal family doctor in secret, and the little girl promised to make her wish come true.

Merlin took her hand in a sign of encouragement, when he noticed her thoughtful mood.

“I-I… think I am pregnant. I didn’t want to tell you before I make sure that it’s all true and I am indeed pregnant,” she uttered emotionally and agitatedly, averting her sparkling eyes away from his face in embarrassment. For some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes right now.

Merlin got speechless for a moment but then a great feeling of happiness enveloped his heart after his brain registered his queen’s words. All his fears about her serious illnesses vanished into thin air. He embraced his beloved girl carefully and gently and whispered into her ear soothingly.

“We will go to see the doctor together. I want him to tell me all the recommendations about how I should be taking care of you while you are bearing our firstborn baby under your heart. I wish your pregnancy to flow smoothly, without any troubles. I promise, my lovely queen, that we will walk this path together and we will have a beautiful and healthy child. Definitely.”

Little tears sparkled in the royal girl’s eyes. She didn’t know why she got so vulnerable and sensitive all of sudden. Merlin wiped away her salty pearls of tears with his clean handkerchief carefully.

“Don’t cry, my apple-pie. Everything is alright. I will take care of you with joy. You shouldn’t get disappointed, you are bearing our long-awaited baby,” the young man uttered in adoration and gentleness, covering Snow White’s pink lips with sweet and caressing kisses. She hugged him by the neck tightly and desperately in return and answered his kisses with impatient ardour. She deepened their kiss and changed its mood from gentle one to fervent and insatiable one. The beauty bit his lower lip temptingly in a process. Merlin was amazed by the way his wife’s mood was changing with each passing second. At first she cried and now she became so passionate out of the blue.

He laid her gently on a soft covering and towered over her body carefully, supporting his weight on his half-bent arm. 

The young couple continued kissing each other without noticing anything around for a long time. Their need for each other was so powerful, that they couldn’t dare to break their contact.

“I am madly in love with you, my beauty,” Merlin whispered in admiration in his velvet deep and panting voice. He was gulping the air greedily, trying to refill the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

Snow White gifted him with her sweet and innocent smile. She drew his face to hers again only to take his warm and perfect lips in a new sensual and eager kiss. The prince of magic gave in to his demanding girl obediently, being full of the same eagerness. It was essential to him to make his adored queen happy. He would always be secretly grateful to that princess-fairy who put a curse on him and his brothers. If not for that stupid curse, he would have never met and fall in love with this kind and the most generous princess. 

His free hand lay on her soft yet still flat stomach and caressed it tenderly. The girl let out a blissful moan right into his lips, arching her back in heavenly pleasure he was offering her. Merlin smiled broadly, not breaking their intimate yet ardent kiss.

He thought about one of his secret dreams coming true at last. Very soon he would become a father and he would be carrying that rank with pride and honour throughout his life.

Definitely. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So, this is it! Did you like it? Was it random? Haha, we want to know your impressions, guys! :eager:  
> Well…if anyone wants to make an illustration for this story, we will be eternally grateful! :clap: :clap: :clap: We will be very happy and grateful!


End file.
